Mintstar's story
by Ripplestar
Summary: The famous leader of ThunderClan, Mintstar is telling her story. And you can never tell what will happen


Allegiances

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader**_

Mountainstar- gray she-cat with white tipped ears

_**Deputy**_

Darkfeather- dark grey tom with black stripes

_**Medicine cat**_

Flowerblaze- orange she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice- Thrushpaw**

_**Warriors**_

Thornrain- brown tabby tom with aqua eyes

**Apprentice Fallenpaw**

Sandflight- golden she-cat

Kestrelnight- black tabby tom

**Apprentice Windpaw**

Leopardpool- golden she-cat with green eyes

Robinheart- brown speckled she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Drownpaw**

Bloodstep- white tom with red paws

**Apprentice Leafpaw**

Burntfoot- dark she-cat with misshapen paw

Lionfall- golden tom with dark green eyes

Bramblemist- dusky brown she-cat

Dappleshine- small gray dappled she-cat

Darkfrost- black tom with white stripes

**Apprentice Snowpaw**

Brakenlight- golden tom with amber eyes

Briarflight- brown tabby she-cat

Flamethorn- ginger tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice Heatherpaw**

_**Apprentices**_

Thrushpaw- small tabby tom

Fallenpaw- black she-cat with mysterious yellow eyes

Drownpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- ginger she-cat with white chest and paws

Snowpaw- white tom with green eyes

Heatherpaw- orange she-cat with light blue eyes

Windpaw- silver tom with long legs and blue eyes

_**Queens**_

Fearflower- black she-cat with white stripes expecting Darkfrost's kits

Sootshine- gray she-cat with amber eyes nursing Thornrain's kits: Littlekit (small brown tom) and Mintkit (gray she-cat with light green eyes)

Ashfoot- white she-cat with one gray paw expecting Brakenlight's kits

_**Elders**_

Swiftfoot- blind gray tom

Shinefall- once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Brokenear- young deaf black tom

_**Windclan**_

_**Leader**_

Fearstar- black tom with white ears

_**Deputy**_

Swiftfall-gray tom

_**Medicine cat**_

Lightmist- pale gold tom

_**Warriors**_

Foxspring- red tom with amber eyes

Rabbitleap- brown she-cat with white belly

**Apprentice Burrpaw (brown tom)**

Rainfire- orange she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Crowflight- blue- black tom

**Apprentice Cherrypaw (red brown she-cat)**

Owleyes- brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice Sweetpaw (pinkish she-cat)**

_**Queens**_

Berryspeckle- white she-cat with red spots

Goosefeather- white she-cat

_**Elders**_

Frostear- black tom with a white ear

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader**_

Echostar- misty gray she-cat

_**Deputy**_

Leafthorn- brown tabby tom with green eyes

_**Medicine cat**_

Birchwillow- light brown tom

_**Warriors**_

Sunshine- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Petalflight- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat

Flameleaf- ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice Bouncepaw (black tom)**

Whitefire- white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice Sagepaw (red she-cat)**

Waspstripe- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentice Rockpaw (dark gray tom)**

_**Queens**_

Redwillow- red tabby she-cat

Willowlight- sliver she-cat

_**Elders**_

Wildfire- orange tom with knotted fur

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_

Ripplestar- gray tom

**Apprentice- Tigerpaw (golden tom with black stripes)**

_**Deputy**_

Lionclaw- golden tabby tom

_**Medicine cat**_

Applemist- light red she-cat

**Apprentice Frostlight (white she-cat with amber eyes)**

_**Warriors**_

Fernhaze- golden she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice Weedpaw (gray tom)**

Gooseflight- white tom with darker markings around mouth

Littlestorm- small gray tom

**Apprentice Smallpaw (small she-cat)**

Redwillow- dark red tabby she-cat

Flamefrost- ginger tom with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice Thornpaw (light brown tom)**

Flowerthorn- beautiful red she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice Mousepaw (light gray she-cat)**

_**Queens**_

Sweetfern- beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

Flowerwillow- pale gray she-cat

_**Elders**_

Goldenshine- gold tabby she-cat

Chapter One

Mintkit woke, the soft breathing of her brother close to her. She and her brother were only 2 moons old but always looking for adventure. The brambles of the nursery rose over her, just reminding her just how small she was. Then she decided to sneak out. It wasn't dawn so no warriors would be awake for hours.

"Hey, Littlekit" Mintkit hissed, nudging her brother awake.

"What?" mumbled Littlekit

"I'm sneaking out. Do you want to come?" Mintkit mewed softly.

"Yeah! Sure," mewed Littlekit, suddenly wide awake "But how?

_Maybe if we sneak out the dirt place tunnel we won't get caught_

"The dirt place tunnel. That is our escape route and if we split up get back to the camp." Mintkit mewed, planning in her mind the way out.

"Well, lets go!" Littlekit mewed.

The two young kits crept their way silently out of the nursery and to the dirt place tunnel.

"Someone's coming! Hide in those ferns!" Mintkit mewed as she leaped into a bunch of soft, springy ferns. It was just Shinefall walking to the dirt place, completely oblivious to the kits in he ferns.

''Don't worry, she didn't see us.'' Mintkit hissed, still worried about this but not showing it.

''Lets go.'' Littlekit mewed.

They crept out of the ferns hoping that no one else would need to make dirt. The little kits went into the dirt place and found a little hole at the back of the brambles and squeezed though. As they padded into the forest they had nothing to mew. The forest was huge! All of the tree pressing around them making the darkness show. Mintkit sniffed the air and her mouth watered.

_Mouse!_

She dropped into what she thought was a hunting crouch and stepped lightly to the smell of prey. She heard the snuffling of the mouse and pounced. Mintkit bit the mouse on its neck and showed it proudly to her brother.

''My first catch!'' she mewed proudly, seeing the glint of jealousy in Littlekits eyes she added ''It practically walked into my paws. You can try and catch something or you can share with me.''

''I would like to catch my own prey.'' Littlekit mewed stiffly. He slunk of to find some prey and Mintkit called after him ''don't forget to go to the camp when you are done.''

As she ate the mouse, she realized her brother was determined to catch something like her.

When she finished her prey, Mintkit padded in the direction of ShadowClan. She sniffed the air, finding a scent unfamiliar. It smelt like the Thunder Path except woodsier. Mintkit stood in the clearing to find that many sets of eyes were circling her.

_ShadowClan!_

Chapter 2

''Who are you?'' Mintkit mewed bravely.

'' A better question is _who_ are you? You don't look barely old enough to be an apprentice'' The cat who seemed to be Echostar mewed

''Why are you on ThunderClan territory?'' mewed Mintkit, her fur bristling.

Echostar seemed to not hear her question and was busy whispering to another cat.

Mintkit picked up some words

''Leafthorn, she is just a kit!... No not him, send…''

The cat called Leafthorn moved away and picked out a small, black tom who looked barely old enough to be an apprentice. As he approached, the little kit drew her lips back in a snarl, daring the tom to come closer.

''Oh a fierce one. This is going to be fun'' taunted the tom

''Don't play with your food, Bouncepaw'' A cat jeered.

The black tom pounced, but Mintkit fought back, slashing at Bouncepaw's muzzle spraying drops on warm, sticky blood everywhere, most of it the apprentices. The other cats stared on in disbelief as the little kit fought with the small apprentice. When Bouncepaw fell to the ground Mintkit turned and fled. Back to the camp, back to the clearing, back to the nursery. As she burst into the clearing, she yowled ''ShadowClan in our territory!'' Then she relized that Littlekit was still out there. Grief clouded her eyes but determination won.

"I'm going back out there." Mintkit mewed to her mother

"You can't!" Sootshine growled.

"I don't care! Littlekit is still out there with ShadowClan in our territory I must go and find him. Don't follow me." Mintkit mewed, cutting her mother of and racing off into the forest. She followed her brothers scent to the RiverClan boarder.

"Littlekit." Mintkit called softly.

"I'm here." mewed Littlekit, materializing from the shadows.

"We need to get back to the camp! ShadowClan are in our territory!" Mintkit mewed urgently.

"I know but I won't make it back." Littlekit turned to revile a gash in his neck, bleeding fast.

"How did this happen? Come on we have to get back, Flowerblaze will fix it!" gasped Minkit, words coming out as fast as a mouse.

"No, I can't go on. It's too deep. It is my time to join StarClan." Littlekit mewed weakly, the lose of blood clearly making him weak

"Don't give up on me! Please!" As the last word slipped out of her mouth, Littlekit slumped down on the forest floor and died. A yowl of agony broke the still air, and Mintkit lay down next to Littlekit, burying her nose in his soft brown pelt.

_Why, StarClan, Why?_

Chapter 3

It was many moons after Littlekit died and Mintpaw was an apprentice. Even after all of the time she had to recover that night still came to her in nightmares. The blood. The coldness of Littlekits body. The pain that Mintpaw felt. And she knew it was all her fault. She was the one who woke and wanted to go out, not Littlekit. Why did he have to die? Her mentor was Bramblemist, a young, kind and gentle she-cat. Mintpaws training wasn't going well and Mountainstar decided to change her mentor.

"Mintpaw, I need to speak with you." Mountainstar mewed "And bring Bramblemist"

Mintpaw knew what was going to happen. Because she was training so horribly she would have to go to the elders den like another warrior, Brokenear. But Brokenear was deaf so he didn't have a choice.

"Now Bramblemist, Mintpaw, I think that I should change you two. Bramblemist you are a great mentor but Mintpaw needs someone else. Someone who is tough on her. Mintpaw your new mentor will be Darkfeather. He will teach you all he has learned. The ceremony will be tonight so be ready and Mintpaw please don't tell any of your friends. It needs to be a surprise for them." Mountainstar mewed, her voice booming with authority.

"Thank you, Mountainstar." Mintpaw mewed as she excused herself.

As soon as Mintpaw padded out of her leaders den, she peered at Darkfeather. Strong build, broad shoulders and blue eyes that glittered in the night. He would be an excellent mentor for her and he was impressive looking. Fearflower had just kitted a moon ago with three healthy kits named Sagekit, Mousekit and Gorsekit and Ashfoot was expected to kit very soon. Dappleshine was joining them in the nursery, expecting Bloodstep's kits. The Clan was teeming with new life and in the middle of Green-Leaf the prey was thriving. As she peered at Darkfeather, Mountainstar appeared from her den, padding up beside Darkfeather to tell him the news. He was delighted of course since he only had one other apprentice whom had died right before his warrior ceremony. Everything was going fine but Mintpaw still hadn't went to a Gathering. There would be one tomorrow and if she was lucky she could go.

"Mintpaw." Darkfeather called "We are going hunting with Fallenpaw and Thornrain."

"Oh okay lets go." Mintpaw replied

Fallenpaw was her best friend they did almost everything together and even though Fallenpaw was almost old enough to be a warrior, she still played with Mintpaw.

"Hey, Fallenpaw!" Mintpaw called to her friend, noticing the happiness in her yellow eyes.

"Hi Mintpaw! I can't wait to stretch my muscles! It has seemed like forever since I last used them!" Fallenpaw mewed, clearly excited to be out running again

"Me too! I feel like all I've done is boarder patrols and there isn't a lot of running involved." Mintpaw mewed

"Are we going to hunt or what?" Thornrain cut in

"Oh right lets go!" Fallenpaw mewed

Chapter 4

Fallenpaw and Mintpaw hunted together while their mentors went behind and watched their progress.

"Do you think they're watching us now?" Fallenpaw asked, suddenly.

"Well, um I don't know. They might be." Mintpaw replied "But lets continue hunting and focus."

"Yeah you are right. I smell rabbit over there so I'll see you." Fallenpaw mewed right before she raced off into the thick undergrowth .

"Yeah I'll see you." Mintpaw called after her.

_Finally I can focus on the hunt_

It's not like Fallenpaw isn't her friend its just she is really talkative, scaring away most of the prey in the area. Mintpaw decided to go closer to the RiverClan boarder to maybe find a water vole or two if she was lucky. Mintpaw sniffed the air noticing a strong, even evil scent creeping from back towards the camp. She decided to follow it and see if it was worth reporting to Mountainstar. As Mintpaw followed the scent it got stronger and stronger until she forced herself to breathe through her mouth. When she got as close as she could bare, she say a broad striped face with small evil eyes glinting in the sun.

_A badger! What is a badger doing here? We have too many kits for there to be a badger right outside our camp!_

Mintpaw realized it was too late to go back to camp, and that she had to fight it herself. When it turned it's back on her hiding spot she pounced driving her unsheathed claws deep into the badgers flesh. The badger roared, trying to shake the furious apprentice off its back. As Mintpaw leaped down she nipped the badgers hind legs and as the badger turned to face her slashing at its muzzle, splattering warm sticky blood all over the clearing and all over her fur. Mintpaw clawed its eyes hoping to blind it so that Mintpaw wouldn't have to kill it. Finally after lots of fighting the badger turns and flees. Mintpaw raced after it making sure it was out of her territory. Finally she raced back filled in the badger set and went back to camp to report to Mountainstar. As she burst into the clearing she mewed, out of breath "There was a badger on our territory but a forced it out."

"Oh my! You have some very bad scratches. Thrushpaw! Come help me with Mintpaw." Flowerblaze mewed.

"Oh. I'll go get some dock." Thrushpaw mewed

"Oh no I can walk." Mintpaw mewed, in all of the confusion. Mintpaw stood up and padded over to the medicine den. As she plopped down in the moss nest, Thrushpaw started chewing some dock and golden rod for her wounds.

"Are you still in any pain?" Flowerblaze asked, concern blazing in her eyes

"Yes, but not much. Are you going to use any marigold? After all we don't know where that badgers claws have been." Mintpaw mewed.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." mewed Flowerblaze as she mixed a marigold poultice with the dock poultice. The medicine den smelt bitter and funny. Mintpaw had never been in the medicine den before and to her it was odd. She drifted into sleep as Flowerblaze was putting the poultice on and had a deep dreamless night.

**Please feel free to speak your mind in the reviews. Hope you 3 it**


End file.
